lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Quello per cui sono morti
| lunghezza= | centric= | giorniAJIRA=13 | titolo_originale=What They Died For | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz & Elizabeth Sarnoff | regista=Paul Edwards | specialguest=Michelle Rodriguez - | guest= Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Kenton Duty - Jacob (13 anni) Mira Furlan - Sheila Kelley - Zoe Dylan Minnette - David Shephard Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Tania Raymonde - | costar= Wendy Pearson - Infermiera Kondracki Ashlee Kyker - studente Ernesto Lopez - Poliziotto }} è il sedicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 119esimo dell'intera serie. Mentre Locke pianifica una nuova strategia, il gruppo di Jack è alla ricerca di Desmond. Trama Nei precedenti episodi di Lost *Jack e Sawyer esaminano la bomba nel sottomarino; Sawyer dice di non fidarsi di Jack e stacca i fili accelerando il conto alla rovescia, Sayid afferra la bomba e corre proteggendo i suoi amici e muore nell'esplosione; Sun è intrappolata nel sottomarino, Jin giura di restare con lei e muoiono insieme; Jack, Sawyer, Kate e Hurley arrivano alla spiaggia e piangono la morte dei loro amici. Timeline parallela (2004) Jack si risveglia nel suo appartamento.Guardandosi allo specchio del bagno scopre che la ferita sul lato sinistro del collo che ha notato sul volo di ritorno da Sydney sta sanguinando .Mentre si pulisce David dice di aver preparato la colazione. David si accerta che Jack vada al concerto di quella sera e dice che ci sarà anche sua madre . David dice a Jack di non comportarsi in modo strano perché c'è sua madre. Claire si unisce a loro per la colazione e Jack riceve una telefonata della airline che ha ritrovato il bagaglio perduto. Jack suppone che sia stata trovata la bara di suo padre. è in macchina a telefono con Jack - si presenta come un rappresentante della Oceanic Airlines. ♪ John Locke ritorna a scuola convalescente e viene accolto da uno studente . Desmond lo sta guardando dalla sua auto parcheggiata. Non appena Locke arriva nel parcheggio, Desmond accende la sua macchina. Ben salta davanti l'auto e grida che qualcuno chiami la polizia . Desmond esce dallla macchina e prende a pugni Ben in faccia. Mentre Ben è schiacciato sul cofano dice che non gli lascerà fare di nuovo del male a Locke . Con calma Desmond gli dice che lui non è lì per fargli male ma per aiutare Locke ad "andare avanti". Ben gli chiede chi sia e Desmond risponde dicendo :"vuoi sapere chi sono?" e poi colpisce Ben violentemente . Mentre viene colpito Ben ha un flash di Desmond che lo prende a pugni al porto turistico di Los Angeles. Desmond lascia Ben confuso e ferito a terra. L'infermiera della scuola cura Ben per le ferite riportate.Egli si guarda in uno specchio mentre arriva Locke e gli chiede cosa sia successo. Ben risponde che aveva lottato con l'uomo che lo aveva investito . Ben gli dice che la cosa più strana che sia successa è che mentre veniva picchiato aveva "visto qualcosa". Locke usa il suo cellulare per chiamare la polizia ma Ben gli consiglia di non farlo. Gli dice che l'uomo stava cercando di aiutarlo ad "andare avanti", non di fargli del male , e che per qualche motivo gli ha creduto. ♪ Alla stazione di polizia di LA, un agente riattacca la chiamata di Locke, mentre Desmond arriva e chiede di parlare con un detective. Nel mentre, Det. Straume ricorda a Det. Ford del concerto di beneficenza fissato per quella sera al museo dove lavora suo padre. Chiede a Ford se lo vuole accompagnare, ma quando Ford scopre che la rossa con cui ha avuto un appuntamento al buio sarà presente, rifiuta. Desmond viene portato davanti a Ford e Straume e confessa di aver investito Locke e di aver preso a pugni Linus. Desmond viene portato in cella. Egli sorride appena raggiunge Sayid and Kate in cella. ♪ Alex corre ad aiutare Dott. Linus poiché ha un braccio fasciato e non riesce a prendere le chiavi della macchina. Si chiede come chiunque possoa voler fare del male "alla persona più gentile che conosca". Insiste affinché lei e sua madre gli diano un passaggio a casa. ♪ Alex accompagna Ben alla macchina dove conosce Danielle Rousseau. Le due donne insistano perché si fermi per cena e Danielle dice a Ben che lo costringerà a cenare da loro anche se "dovesse rapirlo". Danielle ed Alex sono felici di cucinare per qualcuno. La donna racconta a Ben che il padre di Alex è morto quando lei aveva solo due anni e che Ben è la cosa più vicina ad un padre che la ragazza abbia mai avuto. Ben è emozionato da questa frase, reprime un singhiozzo e gli si bagnano gli occhi di lacrime. Fai finta che sia colpa delle cipolle. Ben guarda diritto negli occhi Danielle quando lei dice che la prossima volta non userà così tante cipolle. ♪ John Locke passa dall'ufficio di Jack Shephard. Qui nota una foto di Jack, David e Christian, che risale al Giorno del Ringraziamento dell'anno prima. Locke riflette sul fatto che lui e Jack fossero sullo stesso volo da Sydney;che lui poi è stato investito da una macchina e che fra "tutti i dottori di Los Angeles", è toccato proprio a Jack curarlo. Nota anche che lo stesso uomo che lo ha investito, ha picchiato un professore a scuola quella mattina e che questi ha affermato che non era lì per fare del male a Locke, ma per aiutarlo "ad andarsene" - e che queste sono proprio le stesse parole che Jack ha usato l'ultima volta che si sono visti. Aggiunge che forse tutto questo sta accadendo per una ragione e che forse Jack è "destinato" a guarirlo. Jack pensa invece che stia facendo confusione tra coincidenze e destino. Locke afferma che comunque lo chiami, lui adesso è pronto per alzarsi da quella sedia a rotelle. Il detective Ford va alle celle a prendere Sayid, Desmond e Kate per il trasferimento in carcere. Kate invita Ford a lasciarla andare, ma nonostante lui sia tentato, le dice che non lo farà. Mentre viaggiano nel frurgone, un sorridente Desmond dice che è tempo di andarsene. Sayid gli dice che è un pazzo che si è costituito; lui accetta di essere considerato pazzo, ma dice che l'importante ora è se vogliono o no uscire da lì. Dice che quando l'autista si fermerà, avrà bisogno della loro fiducia, perché dopo averli liberati pretenderá che entrambi facciano qualcosa per lui. Sia Kate che Sayid promettono, seppur scetticamente. ♪ Il furgone della polizia si ferma e Ana Lucia Cortez l'ufficiale Cortez libera i tre, chiedendo la sua ricompensa. Un Hummer giallo arriva, Hurley salta giù e osserva che non sapeva che Ana-Lucia sarebbe stata lì, ma poi realizza che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, quando Ana dice di non conoscerlo. Le dà $125.000 e chiede a Desmond se sarebbe andata con loro, ma lui risponde che lei non è ancora pronta. Cortez se ne và. ♪ Hurley indica la sua Camaro parcheggiata nelle vicinanze dicendo che le chiavi e le altre cose di cui avranno bisogno sono già nella macchina. Sayid va con Hurley, mentre Kate accompagna Desmond, che prende un vestito da cocktail dal baule della Camaro e le dice "Noi andiamo a un concerto". Timeline originale (2007) Alla spiaggia e nella giungla e Kate realizzano di dover uccidere "Locke".]] Sulla spiaggia, Jack si prepara a cucire la spalla di Kate ferita. Kate è pallida e affranta. Nel frattempo che Jack la ricuce, lei riflette su Ji Yeon, osservando il fatto che Jin non aveva nemmeno conosciuto sua figlia. Lei e Jack ammettono con amarezza cheLocke deve morire. ♪ Sawyer ed Hurley watch as the sea washes up flotsam from the destroyed sottomarino. Kate leans on Sawyer's shoulder as a deep sadness consumes them all. At Jack's urging, they set off to find Desmond in the well that Sayid mentioned. Jack acknowledges that if Locke wants Desmond then "we are going to need him." ♪ 's youthful form snatches the ashes.]] As they hike, a miserable Sawyer wonders why Locke didn't just kill Desmond. Jack suggests maybe it was one of his 'rules'. Sawyer suggests that he himself was responsible for the deaths on the sub, because he attempted to defuse the bomb against Jack's advice. Jack insists that "He" killed them. Just behind them, Hurley notices the young Jacob standing by an ancient hut. The mysterious boy suddenly appears in front of Hurley and demands the ashes Ilana gathered. ♪ As Hurley asks what he wants them for, the boy snatches them and runs off. Hurley chases him and comes across adult Jacob seated by a fire. Jacob tells Hurley that the ashes are in the fire and that when the fire goes out, he will not be seen again, adding "We are very close to the end." ♪ welcomes each candidate by their first names and for the last time.]] As night falls, Hurley leads Kate, Sawyer and Jack to Jacob's fire. Jacob greets them by their first names. Hurley is surprised that they can all see Jacob. Kate asks Jacob whether he is the one who wrote the names on the wall, and whether it is their candidacy that ultimately led to their deaths. She also demands to know that Sun and Jin and Sayid didn't die for nothing. Jacob says he will tell the group what they died for and why he chose them. He adds that by the time the fire is out one of them will have to take his place as protector of the Island. ♪ Jacob explains that a very long time ago he made a mistake, and as a result there is a good chance that everyone is going to die. He acknowledges that he is responsible for the current state of the Man in Black. The Monster has been trying to kill him and that when it succeeded, someone would have to replace him: that is why he brought them all to the Island. Challenged by Sawyer, Jacob explains that he didn't drag anyone out of a happy existence but that they were all flawed. He says that he chose them because they were all like him - all alone, all looking for something that they couldn't find. He says he chose them because they needed the Island as much as the Island needed them. Jacob tells Kate her name was crossed off because she became a mother, but that she is not disqualified. ♪ He explains that the task for the candidate is to protect the light at the center of the Island. ♪ takes the job as an act of choice.]] Jacob says that they must do what he couldn't do: kill "him". Jack asks whether that is even possible and Jacob says that he hopes so because "he" is certainly going to try to kill them. Jacob offers the remaining candidates a choice of who will take his place - Jack accepts, acknowledging that he is on the island for this very purpose. Jacob asks Jack to affirm this decision, and is pleased when he does. ♪ Jacob takes Jack to the creek. As the others watch from a distance Jacob tells Jack where to find the light at the heart of the Island, explaining that while Jack has never seen the light before, he will be able to find it now that he has been chosen to protect it. Jacob asks Jack for his tin cup, which he fills with water, recites an incantation, and solemnly offers the cup to Jack. Before he drinks, Jack asks about the duration of the job he is about to accept - Jacob tells him he must do it "as long as you can." Jack drinks. Jacob embraces him and says "Now you are like me." ♪ Agli Alloggi conserva tutto il C-4 per la sua salvezza]] Miles, Ben e Richard si avvicinano alle Baracche da una scorciatoia conosciuta da Ben. Richard chiede se Ben ha abbastanza esplosivo e Ben gli conferma che ne ha tanto da distruggere l'aereo "dieci volte." Egli afferma che il C4 è nella sua stanza segreta dietro la libreria. Arrivati alle Baracche, Miles sente qualcosa, ma non capisce di cosa si tratta, Richard dice a Ben che ha sepolto Alex lì dove era morta; Ben lo ringrazia. ♪ Dentro casa Ben apre la cassaforte. Dice che ha imparato ad evocare il mostro dalla sua stanza segreta, aggiungendo che solo adesso ha realizzato che in realtà era il mostro ad evocare lui. Richard dice a Ben che vogliono far saltare in aria l'aereo e che quindi devono prendere tutti e 6 i pacchi di C-4. Sentono un rumore e trovano Zoe in cucina. Widmore entra e manda Zoe alla spiaggia per recuperare i loro effetti e affondare la barca, mentre Ben tiene sotto tiro Widmore. Ben cerca di impedirle di uscire, ma Widmore spiega che Zoe è l'ultima possibilità di sopravvivenza per Ben. spinge Richard in aria mentre Ben guarda]] Notando il C4, e stabilendo che esso serve per far saltare in aria l'aereo, Widmore dice a Ben che lui aveva attrezzato l'aereo con l'esplosivo da quando è arrivato ed è, "come al solito", tre passi avanti di Ben. Quando Ben gli chiede come abbia fatto a raggiungere l'Isola, Widmore spiega che Jacob era andato a trovarlo dopo che Ben aveva distrutto il cargo. Ben sa che Widmore sta mentendo ma Widmore dice che Jacob gli ha fatto vedere il suo errore, e lo persuade a tornare, dicendogli tutto quello che occorre sapere per "questo preciso scopo". ♪ Prima che possa spiegare lo "scopo", Zoe alla radio avvisa che Locke è arrivato. Widmore le ordina di ritornare immediatamente, e invita tutti a nascondersi. Scendendo dalla barca, Locke vede la barca di Widmore piena di casse di metallo e prosegue oltre. Miles decide di fuggire attraverso la giugla piuttosto che nascondersi, e Ben dice che è inutile scappare o nascondersi perchè "lui" lo troverà comunque prima o poi. Prende il walkie-talkies di Widmore, tenendone uno per sè e dando l'altro a Miles. Richard mette giù il fucile e dice che sta andando a parlare con "lui". Dice che "lui" vuole solo Richard per unirsi a lui e parlando con lui darà loro una possibilità. taglia la gola di Zoe perchè Widmore le dice di non parlare.]] Richard va fuori. Il mostro di fumo si precipita verso di lui e lo spinge in aria. Ben si trasforma per paura e con grande determinazione si siede su una sedia sotto il portico. Locke si unisce a lui dicendo che è giusto l'uomo che stava cercando. Locke sfodera il suo grande coltello e si siede. Locke dice di aver bisogno che Ben uccida qualcuno per lui e che in cambio può avere tutta l'isola per lui. Ben accetta. Locke chiede di chi sia la barca e Ben gli dice che si tratta di Widmore che si nasconde all'interno. Vanno dentro e Ben mostra a Locke dove si trovano Widmore e Zoe. Locke gli dice di aspettare fuori, ma Ben dice che vuole vedere. si prende la sua vendetta su Widmore]] Quando si gira la parete, la luce è accesa nella stanza nascosta, Ben dice "Siamo spiacenti Charles". Locke chiede chi fosse Zoe e prima che cominciasse a rispondere, Widmore le dice di non parlare e di non dire nulla. Locke reagisce tagliando la gola di Zoe. Egli dice che era Widmore ad averla resa inutile perchè le aveva detto di non parlare con lui. Locke dice a Widmore che per dargli un motivo per dirgli quello che vuole sapere la prima cosa che farà quando sarà fuori dall'Isola sarà quella di uccidere la figlia Figlia di Widmore. Egli dà la sua parola che lui non la ucciderà se Widmore parlerà per lui. Widmore dice di aver portato Desmond indietro a causa della sua resistenza unica all'elettromagnetismo e che era l'ultima possibilità. Widmore dice a Locke che non avrebbe detto più nulla davanti a Ben. Locke gli chiede di sussurrargli in un orecchio. Mentre gli sussurra Ben spara a Widmore uccidendolo con un colpo di pistola. Ben dice "non arrivarà a salvare sua figlia." Locke dice che Ben non smette di stupirlo, ma Widmore gli aveva già detto che cosa aveva bisogno di sapere. Ben chiede se ci sono "altre persone ad uccidere." Locke fà uno sguardo gongolante. Al pozzo e Ben cercano Desmond.]] Locke porta Ben attraverso la giungla. Ben chiede perché cammini a piedi, se può essere il fumo in qualsiasi momento e Locke dice che gli piace sentire i piedi per terra, gli ricorda quando era umano. Arrivano al pozzo e vedono che è vuoto. Locke dice, ovviamente, che Sayid non ha ucciso Desmond. Ben avvisa che vi è una corda appesa nel pozzo. Lui dice che qualcuno ha aiutato a uscire Desmond fuori (dal pozzo), ma Locke dice che qualcuno lo ha aiutato ad uscire. Ben chiede cosa Widmore aveva detto a Locke. Locke dice che lui aveva detto che Desmond era un'ancora di salvataggio; che se lui avesse ucciso tutti i "cari candidati" sarebbe stata l'ultima via sicura per Jacob per non fargli più lasciare l'Isola. Ben gli chiede perchè Locke è felice che Desmond sia libero. Locke dice che quando troverà Desmond, egli lo indurrà a fare l'unica cosa che non riuscì mai a fare: "distruggere l'Isola". Curiosità *L'episodio è stato trasmesso per la prima volta durante Lost Live: The Final Celebration, cinque giorni prima della trasmissione ufficiale americana. *Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond) ha accidentalmente fatto un occhio nero a Michael Emerson (Ben) durante la scena del loro litigio. La scena che era stata girata all'inizio delle riprese ha fatto si che l'occhio nero di Ben è visibile in tutto l'episodio ed in entrambe le timelines. 1 *Questa è la prima volta che Charles Widmore visita l'isola principale da quando ne è stato esiliato 15 anni prima. *Nella timeline parallela quando John Locke va a visitare Jack nel suo ufficio e gli commenta la foto sulla scrivania, vicino la foto si vede un trofeo con su scritto "Los Angeles Community Premio per la partecipazione 2003. Dr Jack Shephard" *Jacob fa lo stesso rituale con Jack che la Madre fece con lui in Al di là del mare con tanto di frasi in latino. Jacob pronuncia, "Nam non accipimus hoc quasi vulgarem potionem, sed ut ille sit quasi unus mecum" che tradotto è "Infatti non prendiamo questa come se fosse una qualsiasi pozione, ma come se fosse un tutt'uno con me". Note di produzione *Jeff Fahey (Frank), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Yunjin Kim (Sun) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) non appaiono in questo episodio. **Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben) e Ken Leung (Miles) appaiono dopo 3 episodi di assenza. *Mira Furlan (Danielle Rousseau) appare nell'episodio, la sua prima comparsa dall'episodio "Vi presento Kevin Johnson", dopo 38 episodi. Earlier reports had indicated she would not be available to make any appearances in Season 6. *Michelle Rodriguez (Ana Lucia) appears in this episode, her first appearance since "The Lie", an absence of 31 episodes. ** Ana Lucia Cortez diventa l'ottavo "ex personaggio principale" ad apparire nella Stagione 6. * Per la prima volta Jacob incontra i sopravvissuti e i candidati del volo Oceanic 815 sull'Isola; esclusi i personaggi principali aveva incontrato prima solo Ben, Richard e Hurley. * Kenton Duty and Mark Pellegrino both appear as Jacob in the present. * Kim Kondracki (school nurse) appears for the first time after being mentioned in . She is played by Wendy Pearson, who previously played a doctor in . ** In this episode she treats Ben after he was beaten up by Desmond. Her character in treated Desmond after he was shot by Ben. * Una scena col falso Locke e Claire è stata tagliata all'inizio dell'episodio in tempo. In questa scena, Claire si rifiutava di aiutare il falso Locke ad uccidere i candidati rimasti, ecco perchè non compare nell'episodio. Errori *Jack guarda direttamente in camera mentre ride con Locke. Analisi Tematiche ricorrente *Zoe viene uccisa con un coltello dall'Uomo in Nero, mentre Ben spara ed uccide Widmore. *La sequenza di apertura inizia con un primissimo piano dell'occhio di Jack. * L'Uomo in Nero offre a Ben il compito di leader dell'isola, per poi più tardi rivelargli che la sua intenzione è in realtà distruggere l'isola stessa. *Jack si sveglia e, guardandosi nello specchio del suo bagno, scopre del sangue sul suo collo. *Ben somberly looks at himself in the school nurse's room mirror after being beaten up by Desmond. *Kate is told by Jacob that her name was crossed off the wall of candidates because she "became a mother." *Desmond calls Jack "on behalf of Oceanic Air" to tell him that they found his father's coffin. *Locke tells Jack that he thinks that Jack advising him to "let go" and Desmond telling Ben that he wants Locke to "let go" are related incidents. *In the flash-sideways timeline, Jack tells Locke he may be "mistaking coincidence for fate." *Widmore explains he brought Desmond back to the Island because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism. *Jack takes over Jacob's role as the protector of the Island. Analisi della storyline * Ben betrays Widmore for the Man in Black. * Desmond beats up Ben in the flash-sideways timeline. * Jack volunteers to take over Jacob's role as protector of the Island. Riferimenti culturali * Napoleon: Alex compares Ben to Napoleon Bonaparte because he holds his arm near his stomach as a result of the sling he wears as Napoleon was reputed to do. Napoleon I was born on the island of Corfu. Then, in the year 1815, he was imprisoned by exile to the island of Saint Helena in the Atlantic Ocean, 2,000 km from any major landmass, where he lived until he died. Tecniche letterarie *The Man in Black finally reveals he wants to destroy the Island. *In 2004, Desmond turned the failsafe key and destroyed the Swan hatch. In 2007, Locke believes Desmond is the Island's failsafe that can destroy the Island. *Jack tells Locke he is "mistaking coincidence for fate." *Ben corrects the school nurse by telling her "It's Dr. Linus, actually." Connessioni agli episodi Riferimenti agli episodi *Jacob tells Jack the Source is located behind the bamboo grove that Jack ended up in immediately after the crash. *Ben, Richard, and Miles pass over Alex's grave. *The Man in Black threatens to kill Widmore's daughter, Penelope, unless he reveals his plans for Desmond. Ben kills Widmore in an attempt to prevent him from fulfilling the bargain, stating that he, "doesn't get to save his daughter." *The Man in Black repeats his offer of letting Ben have the Island when he leaves. *Ben confronts Desmond about running over Locke, and has a vision of getting beaten up by Desmond on the dock. *Widmore tells Ben that he wired the plane to explode when he first arrived on the Island. *Jacob tells the remaining candidates about the mistake he made when he created the Smoke Monster. *Sawyer feels guilty for the deaths on the submarine. Allusioni agli episodi *Jack sutura una ferita a Kate. *Danielle dice a Ben che verra' a pranzo da loro, "anche se dovessero rapirlo." *Ben's left arm is in a sling after Desmond beats him up. *The episode cliffhanger of the Man in Black wanting to destroy the Island plays out similarly to Locke wanting to move the Island. *Jacob dice, "Ora sei come me." *Locke suggerisce che tutte le strane coincidenze che accadono nei flash-sideways succedono "per un motivo." *Jack dice a Locke che sta confondendo le coincidenze con il destino. * Locke again marvels to Jack about how after a car accident, of all the city's hospitals, he ended up in his. *Desmond libera dalla prigionia Kate e le regala un vestito. Domande senza risposta *Qual è il materiale che Zoe dovrebbe affondare dalle canoe per Widmore? Collegamenti esterni *ABC Press Release ar:ما ماتوا من أجله en:What They Died For ru:Ради чего они умирали Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Locke Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sawyer Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Ben Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Desmond Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jack